


薛定谔的单身

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 假的渣攻渣受, 真的怂攻迟钝受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 我不想离开他，他也不会离开我，这就足够了。———————————————————他是全世界的珍宝，而我终于真正拥有了他。





	1. HARRY

**Author's Note:**

> 战后向，非常OOC预警。  
第一人称，上篇Harry视角，下篇Draco视角。

我醒来的时候，身后的人还在梦乡遨游。

他一只手横在我腰上，我稍微挪了挪身子，屁股便被一个硬邦邦的东西抵住了——喔，晨间生理现象。

我翻身捏他的脸，他被我弄醒，睡眼惺忪地望过来：“几点了？”

“不知道。”我真诚地望回去，“今天不是周六吗。你上午有没有事？”

他摇摇头，我便凑上去吻他。他由着我亲了一会，然后翻身把我压在身下，我们的嘴唇间还连着黏糊糊的银丝。我仰头想再亲上去，他却偏过头含住了我的耳垂。

“昨晚没把你喂饱么，小野猫？”

我最受不了他这么在我耳边说话，耳朵一直是我的敏感带之一，而现在他的舌头已经从耳廓舔到了更里面的一圈，痒的发麻。

我嗯嗯唔唔地扭头想躲开，他当然不会放过我，直接扳住我的下巴把头扭回去。

“你别那么磨叽……我中午还要出门……”

他撑起上半身来看了我一眼，灰蓝色的眼睛里早已无了睡意。

“也不知道一睁眼就欲求不满的人到底是谁。”他慢吞吞地说，动作上却听话地加快了进程，一只手贴着我的后腰滑到了身后的股缝里。

我轻哼了一声，抬起腿缠上他的腰。

*

我们是老熟人了。

我不知道该怎么去定义我们的关系。

认识十几年，头七年都在针锋相对，那时候倒称得上是死对头，后来呢，战争改变了很多东西，我们也不再是死对头了。

我们经常见面，可我们不是朋友。没有朋友会把互相嘲讽当成相处模式，也没有朋友会每次见面都做//爱。

我们也算不上炮//友，没有炮//友会一起出去玩、一起吃饭，还对对方的生活了如指掌。

说恋人就更是扯淡，我们之间从不说爱，喜欢也一样。

所以，思来想去，似乎也只有“老熟人”最适合用来形容我和他的关系了。

*

我被他抱到浴缸里清洗，暖暖的水流冲在身上，我渐渐的又昏昏欲睡起来。

醒来的时候躺在床上，他已经帮我换好了衣服。

但他并不在屋里，大概已经走了，也许是因为突然的急诊召唤，也许是因为别的什么。他总是这样，想来就来、想走就走。

其实我也是这样。

我经常出完任务就从傲罗司幻影移形到圣芒戈门口，然后跑到他的办公室脱掉鞋，坐在桌子上在他眼皮底下悠闲地晃脚，把办公桌上每一样东西都拿起来看一遍，接着又把它们摆放得杂乱无章。

每一次，他到最后总会忍无可忍地把我按在桌子上或沙发里扒光衣服操一顿，乱七八糟的液体被我们弄得到处都是，文件们散落在地上，无人理会。

有时候我会跟他开玩笑，要是病人们知道他们看病的地方还有这种用途的话，他们会怎么想呢，Dr.Malfoy？

他们不可能知道，他总是这么说，然后更加恶劣地碾过我的敏感点，逼得我没心思再去想其他。

*

我们从不说爱，但我们经常做//爱。

欲望总是来得很突然，不过这不要紧，因为我们都不打算压抑着它。独处的时候，我们几乎随时随地都可以滚在一起。

我相信我们上//床的频率比大部分情侣都更高，但这没什么，只能说明我们在这方面契合度很高。

其实说我们之间谈不上“喜欢”也不尽然准确。因为，很显然，他喜欢操我，而我也喜欢被他操。

说起来真不可思议，放在几年前打死我都不会相信自己以后会热衷于和曾经的死对头上//床，可现在，我们简直像是要把以前错过的那么多年补起来一样，无法自拔地沉溺其中。

世界总是很奇妙。

*

我们11岁的时候就认识了。

第一印象真的不太美妙，当时我远远地看到他在那说Hagrid的坏话，神气趾高气扬的，一看就是被宠坏了的富家少爷。

后来几年，无数的事实证明了我第一感觉的正确性。

他也是蛮好笑的，第一次见面就噔噔噔跑来在我面前嘲笑我的朋友，还说可以教我分辨该和哪些人交朋友。我当时没握住他伸出的那只手，不知道他怎么想的，反正我觉得后面几年他对我坚持不懈的找茬绝对和那事脱不了干系。

战争过后我们有不短的一段时间没见过面，直到有一次我受伤被送进圣芒戈正好碰上他值班，才又有了交集。

那之后我就经常能在圣芒戈见到他，一来二去关系就升温了些，起码是从以前的冰点以下提升到接近常温了。

渐渐的我发现Draco Malfoy这人其实根本没有我印象中那么讨人厌。也有可能是他长大后变成熟的缘故，总之，和他待在一起我还是觉得挺舒服的。

后来我们偶尔也约着一起喝酒，当然不是在那种著名的酒吧，一般都在不知名街巷的犄角旮旯里，基本都是我好不容易才找到的清静之地。

然后有一天，我们都喝多了，就那么稀里糊涂地滚上了床。

第二天醒来的时候我浑身赤裸着，后来才知道是在他床上。那是我第一次，动了动身体后惊奇地发现除了腰有点酸后面有点胀麻之外，竟然没有什么不适感。回想了一下前一天晚上的感觉——虽然我其实不记得多少了——也觉得还不错，顿时觉得仿佛被打开了一扇新世界的大门。

当时他恰好也刚醒，看着我一脸欲言又止。我转过身对他露出一个再平常不过的笑，然后问他：昨晚做了几次？

三次吧……啊，我不记得了。他这么说。

于是我翻了个身趴到他身上，用大腿根去蹭他小腹下方：精力还不错么，要不要再来一次？

我的提议当然被采纳了。

有了开端，后来的一切就顺理成章。

最开始的一两年，我们的生活和原来并没有太大变化，只是偶尔碰上了若有时间，就会找个地方来一两次，那时候倒真像是炮//友。

后来，我的朋友们都陆续结婚了，有了自己的家庭生活，聚会减少，我的空闲时间便多了出来。再后来，我渐渐习惯了大半的空余时间都和他待在一起，做//爱或是干点别的什么，以老熟人的身份。

他呢，自从工作后因为和父母闹不和搬了出来之后，似乎就一直没什么社交活动，休息时间总是宅在家里。

我偶尔会去他家，更多时候是他来我家。我想他肯定是看中了格里莫广场12号的硬件，毕竟现在他一个人在外面住，买的公寓房自然比不得一间家族老宅。

其实我挺喜欢他的新家的，比起阴森空旷的Malfoy庄园来说好多了，床也够大够舒服。真不知道他最开始那几年为什么那么嫌弃它，这几年倒是好些了。

啧，大少爷的遗留毛病罢了。

我也曾听到过他的斯莱特林朋友给他带来他父母的口信，劝他玩够了就回家、该考虑结婚生子的事了云云，每次都被他十分干脆地一口回绝。我问他怎么能做到和家里断的那么彻底，连经济来源都不依靠祖上的财产，他耸耸肩只说是厌倦了以前的生活。

依我看，他只是不想结婚而已。

为了不结婚做到这个地步，我也是挺佩服了。

啊，这话不能让他知道，不然他又要得意忘形了。

***

今天中午见面的女生温婉优雅，气质温柔，应该会是很多人心中理想的伴侣。

一顿饭吃得不温不火，告别时面对她眼里微微失望的神色，我只能回以一个抱歉的笑容，一如以往的每一次。

又一次徒劳无用的相亲。

我的朋友们，尤其是Hermione和Ron，都对我的私人生活表达过非常深切的关心。我最好的那一对朋友更是操心得像是家长一样，不停地给我找相亲对象，而我就是那个不想听话的孩子。

他们总说我老大不小了真该快点找到另一半了，可我真的不急。再说，傲罗这个职业风险那么高，搞不好哪天就去见梅林了，我要和人结婚了，可不就是对人家不负责任么，还是不要耽误别人了。

他们很生气，让我不要整天想这种事，可我说的也是实话啊。后来他们又劝我，总该找个人，就算做做伴照顾照顾我也行。

当时我差点就脱口而出“我有伴啊”，还好忍住了。不然，按照Ron那个性格，他非得跑去圣芒戈扒了Malfoy的皮不可。

再后来，Ron甚至觉得是当初我和Ginny分手的事让我对爱情产生了阴影，变本加厉地怂恿我去拥抱新的情感。我实在有点不堪其扰，又找不到什么反对的理由，只好答应了他们。

随之而来的就是隔三差五地与筛选后被挑出来和“救世主”相亲的女孩们见面，一次次都是无功而返，火花是没擦出来过的，我倒是渐渐练成了一套得体礼貌却又疏离得恰到好处的所谓绅士礼仪。

绅士礼仪，哈，Potter也会有这种东西？要是被他知道，他保准会这样嘲笑我。

*

其实他是知道我相亲的事的。

我并不避讳在他面前谈论这件事，有时候甚至还和他分享相亲途中遇到的趣事。

他通常对此没什么反应，也不接我的话，只能看出情绪并不太好。而每一次我和别人见面被他知道，之后他在床上总是会特别狠，像是在报复一样，我好几次都被他折腾得第二天下不了床。那种时候，无论我怎么求饶，他都不肯放过我。

就像现在一样。

我趴在床上喘气，他伏在我身上操我。

这是今天第几次了？我早就记不清了，脑子像浆糊一样，全身上下只剩下被快感冲刷的颤栗感，脚趾头都发麻。

“Draco……呜……”

我真的觉得自己快不行了，从沙发上到浴室再到床上一路折腾过来，现在浑身无力到连动都动不了，只能由着他胡作非为。

他像是没听到一样，仍然发狠似的在我体内横冲直撞，把我顶得眼冒金星，好几次头都险些撞在床板上。

体内突然传来一阵滚烫又微凉的触感，我也没精力追究他怎么又不带套，只觉浑身颤抖不已，眼前一片发白。我的脸上全是生理泪水，我觉得自己现在就是一条碾板上濒死的鱼。

我还没缓过劲就被他翻了过去，他的下身还埋在我身体里，角度的改变逼得我不由自主发出嘤咛。接着他低下头来亲我，手往下探握住我疲软的小兄弟。我惊慌地感觉到体内的性//器又半//硬起来，而我自己已经什么都射//不出来了。

一直知道他的不应期很短，平常觉得是好事，现在只觉得是种折磨。

我累得几乎要昏睡过去，只能依稀听见他在我耳边唤“Harry”。

Harry……他喃喃道。

他总喜欢在这种时候哑着嗓子喊我的教名，一声又一声，温热的吐息伴随着喘息声呼在我的耳后和脖颈，尾音拖得悠长而低沉，缠绵又多情。

而他也只有在床上才会这么唤我。

Harry。

他温润的声线依然在耳边回响，我渐渐睁不开眼睛，彻底失去了意识。

第二天醒来，自然又是动不了的一天。还好刚好在休假，不打紧。

他躺在我身边有些抱歉地看着我，我哼了一声转过身，不想理他。

他总是这样。反正也不是第一次被他做昏过去了，我已经习惯了，也懒得深究。

说他这算是吃醋吧，我觉得只是男性生物的独占欲在作祟。

说他其实喜欢我吧，我又从来没听他说过爱我，就连在床上都没有。

我真的曾经怀疑过他喜欢我，联想到年少时那些宛如小学男生欺负喜欢的女生时恶作剧的作弄，还有现在时不时出现的类似“吃醋”举动，好像还真不是没可能，对吧？

可是他却是真的从来也没表露过这样的想法，而他又那么抗拒结婚成家，我想他大概是没有那样的想法吧。

他没有说过，我自然也不会问。我才不会自讨没趣。

反正，他又不可能真的喜欢我。

*

我这一睡就睡到了日上三竿，昨晚没来得及清洗的残留液体早就在身后干涸，留下一片粘糊糊的印记。

他把我抱去洗澡，我说不想再待在房间里，他便拿来薄薄的羽绒被把我裹成一团抱到客厅的沙发上。

“你的南瓜汁放在茶几上了，中午想吃什么？”

他站在餐桌旁偏过头问我，剪影在阳光下显得格外柔和。

平心而论，除去时不时的言语嘲讽，他对我真的还不错。

我所有的伤病都由他治疗，严重的时候他会留在我家照顾我；我家没有家养小精灵，于是一同休假的时候，他偶尔也会做饭给我吃，就像现在。

可这些时刻总是稍纵即逝，大多数时候，他还是原来的那个Malfoy，对所有人都一脸假笑冷言相向。

说温柔，是他；说寡情，也是他。

“发什么呆呢，Potter？”回过神来时他蹲在我面前，手指轻轻抬着我的下巴，使我与他对视。

“呃……你说什么？”我有些愣，嘴巴傻傻地张着，努力回想他刚才说了什么。

他盯着我看了一会，目光逐渐下移到嘴唇的位置，拇指缓慢地抚过下嘴唇。他离我很近，我以为他会亲上来，但他只是看了一会，然后站起身。

“算了。”他说。

我在他看不见的地方撇撇嘴。

啧。

*

我们经常亲吻。

通常来说，没有爱情的人之间，接吻的次数总是和上//床的频率成正比，有些炮//友甚至从不接吻。

但我们是其中的例外。

他的亲吻总是来得猝不及防，餐桌上、厨房里、沙发上、浴室里、他的办公室里，各种各样的地方，随时随地。

我和他待在一块的时候一般都没有第三人在场，所以我也基本不会拒绝他。

事实上，有些时候我也会主动去吻他。

他的吻技很好，和他唇齿交缠是一种享受，我想我没有什么不乐意经常接吻的理由。他总能在适当的时候把我吻得浑身发软，然后我们便会顺势在某个地方滚上一回。

但也有些时候，他的吻并不带情//欲，他会很轻柔地含住我的唇瓣舔舐轻吮，那动作几乎是小心翼翼的，仿佛在对待什么易碎的珍宝。

就好像他真的很爱我很在乎我一样。

我黏上去时他从来不会拒绝，只除了偶尔在这种时候——在他像这样吻我的时候，有几次他推开了我，近乎慌乱地逃开。

我不明白发生了什么，我总是猜不透他的想法。

正如我有些时候也不能解释自己的行为。

比如我一直觉得自己并不在意他会不会还和别人上床，在我看来那是他的自由。

但随着时间推移，我再去想这个问题时，就越来越不能接受“他会”的这种可能，虽然我知道他并没有。我也无法忍受他身上偶尔会沾染的女性香水味，尽管我知道那来自他迫不得已参与的应酬，发生几次后他也再没有把带着香水味道的外套带进过我家门。

我想我只是有洁癖，只是对香水过敏。但我无法解释为什么我愿意和他Barebacking*，为什么完全不讨厌甚至挺喜欢他身上的男香味。

我不懂自己在想什么，我也想不明白这能不能算“因为喜欢他而产生的嫉妒心”。

我读不懂他，也看不清自己。

我只知道我们是对关系奇特的老熟人，仅此而已。

***

时间总是无声无息地流逝得飞快，一转眼，又一个夏天到来了。

年纪大了，对生日这种东西就不太记得清了。要不是朋友们每年都坚持要给我办个小派对——其实是老朋友们借机聚会——而且今年也不例外的话，我肯定记不得。

但我依然对生日没什么实感，直到7月30日打开家门，看到他悠闲地翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，面前放着一个小蛋糕。

“好好享受你迈入30岁前的最后一点时间吧，Potter。”他懒洋洋地说，脸上带着那标志性的假笑。

“生日祝福能不能有点诚意？”我装作不满意的样子瘪瘪嘴，今年他生日我可是由着他变着花样折腾了整整一晚上呢。

不过说实话，我没想到他今天会来，而且还记得我的生日带了蛋糕来，说一点也不高兴那是假的。

“喔，你还想要什么？”他挑了挑眉，“一个难忘的夜晚，怎么样？”

又来了。我并不答话，只是笑着捶他的肩膀。

当然，这天晚上我们还是滚了个爽，连蛋糕上的奶油和芝士都被用来当“道具”，我实在不想回忆全身被涂满奶油然后从头到尾被舔一遍的感觉了，梅林啊，太变态太羞耻了。

零点的钟声敲响时，我刚结束一轮高//潮，还没从余韵中缓过来，而他就在此时伏在我耳边说：

“生日快乐，Harry。”

于是我朝他笑：“说实话，每年都这么过生日真的很无趣，不过……”我翻身骑到他身上，“我喜欢。”

他也朝我笑，不是那种平日里的假笑，也不是以往床上出现过的任何一种表情。而我不得不承认，他这么笑起来真的很好看，让人心跳都要漏一拍。

不待我呆愣几秒，他又把我拉下去，开始了新一轮的折腾。

夜晚很长，而我乐意以这样的方式开启我的30代生活。

*

我醒的很早。也许是因为对“30岁”这个概念的新鲜感，尽管疲惫不堪，但身体还是早早地苏醒过来，迎接我30岁的第一天。

30岁啊，不知不觉间我竟然也已经到了3开头的岁数，时间过得真是快。

我翻了个身，他还没醒，精致苍白的脸就在我眼前，闭着眼睛简直像个玩偶。我很少有机会这么近距离仔细打量他的脸，也难得能见到他睡着时才会出现的安静平和的模样。

岁月没有在他脸上留下太多痕迹，这张脸和学生时代相比只是成熟取代了青涩，完全不减英俊，反而更添了一分韵味。

我盯着他紧闭的眼皮，想起他灰蓝色的眼睛。他的瞳色很漂亮，像是阴天傍晚时的湖水，而他的眼底也仿佛神秘的湖底一般，蕴藏了无数的东西，但其中大多数我都读不懂。

他的睫毛很长，正随着眼皮微微翕动，我忍不住凑上前去数一共有几根。

这是个有点蠢的举动，他很快就醒了，我猜是因为被我的呼吸弄得太痒了。

“醒了？”

那双灰蓝色的眼睛此时近的不可思议，我还没反应过来，他便又阖上了仍旧满是睡意的眼睛，伸手把我揽进了怀里。

“再睡会吧，聚会不是在晚上么。”他迷迷糊糊的声音从我头顶传来，说完还打了个哈欠。

我本就没打算起来，被他揽着也挺舒服，便靠在他胸前不动了。

30岁，新的一岁和过往几年一样的过，似乎也没什么不好。

我前十八年的人生几乎都在被迫围着伏地魔转，后来战争的阴影是消失了，可人们还是需要我继续当“救世主”，以致目前为止我生活中的一切都不过是顺水推舟，要说“我自己最初想要的生活”，那是不存在的。

既然如此，那我总有权利选择自己现在最喜欢的、觉得舒服的生活方式。

也许生活根本没有什么真谛，没有追求也没关系，在我看来，能过得开心就可以了。而我觉得，现在这样就很好。甚至就这么过完一生，似乎也不错。

我早就习惯了他的存在，习惯到几乎已经离不开他，而他看起来似乎也完全不介意一直待在我身边。

——所以，他到底是不是爱我，或是我究竟喜不喜欢他，又有什么关系呢。

我不想离开他，他也不会离开我，这就足够了。

毕竟，并不是谁都能拥有这样细水长流的陪伴。而我也找不到生活中还有什么比这更珍贵的了。

注：*Barebacking 无套性爱


	2. DRACO

*推荐BGM：I wanna love you - Super Junior

圣芒戈的工作总是很繁重，许多时候到了太阳下山也干不完，特别是魔咒伤害科，加班加点是常有的事。

他来的时候天已经黑了，而我刚送走一个病人。

我还有资料要整理，他便一边躺在沙发上翻滚一边看着我工作。

他全身上下完好无损地来圣芒戈找我，一般只有一个目的。但我今天实在太忙太累，真的没有力气满足他的需求。

也许他看出我今天是真的很忙，所以在沙发上翻了几圈后便躺着不动了。

以往他才没有那么安分，每一次来我办公室，虽然嘴上从不明说什么，但行动上可就完全相反了。

我不知道他自不自知，但他总是能做到只用几个再简单不过的动作就挑起欲//火，撇开我的私心不谈，我敢保证没有多少人能抵挡住他的诱惑。

他最喜欢做的就是不穿鞋在我面前晃悠，有时候还会光着脚来蹭我的身体，猫抓似的没有任何力度，更像是在挠痒。除了鞋子，他不会自己脱任何衣服，可仅凭那一小截光洁的脖颈、若隐若现的锁骨与白皙的手腕，他也能把我搞得心神不宁。

他仅仅是穿着衬衫和制服坐在那里，就能散发出最上好春//药的迷香。

说到底还是怪我自己定力不够。

但也有例外。有时候我实在太忙，他就会像今天一样安静地等待，或者干脆离开；也有时候他会玩明目张胆的挑逗，虽然他可能并不这么觉得，毕竟救世主的脑回路总是比较奇特。

比如有一次，他像往常一样东翻西找，结果从角落的冰柜里翻出一个医用乳胶手套注水做成的冰袋*，拨弄了半天，一不小心把两根“指头”里的冰棍从指根处折断了，只剩下中间一根冰柱还挺立着。

我由着他玩，心想他要是喜欢就送给他好了，反正只是个麻瓜种实习生闲着无事做的，放在这儿用处并不大。没想到他像是突然福至心灵般眼睛一亮，拿着那玩意跑到我面前问我：

“这东西如果塞到身体里，会是什么感觉？”

我当然知道他在说什么，但却是真没料到他还能想出这种点子，当时就愣住了，表情一定又傻又震惊。

这还不够，他想了想又歪着头补了一句：“会很爽吗？”

……我他妈怎么会知道啊！

他都说到这份上了，我怎么还坐得住呢。于是那天不止是他，我也见识到了那个新道具的效果——不得不说，似乎很不错。

只不过他后来就把那玩意扔了，并且禁止我再用。

Anyway，这只是许多次类似情况中的其中一例。

工作全部搞定时已经快十一点了，而他不知什么时候已经仰躺在沙发上睡着了。

我把他送回了他自己的家，帮他换好衣服盖上棉被。期间他朦朦胧胧地醒来过一次，砸吧着嘴拉住我的衣袖，吚吚呜呜发出些猫崽般的声音，不一会儿又闭上眼睛不动了，呼吸也逐渐平稳。

我任由他抓着我的衣服，想了很久还是决定不留宿，回了自己家。

他是睡得很香，可是我该失眠了。

*

我们是老熟人了。他总是这么对别人说。

但我想，这世界上恐怕没有比我们关系更奇特的老熟人了。

我们相处得不像朋友，不像炮//友，可我们已经把所有该做的不该做的都做了，甚至，只有恋人之间会做的事，也几乎都干过了。

然而我们并不是恋人。

也许是出于某种心照不宣的默契，这么多年来我们之间从不提爱，也不谈喜欢。

不提也罢，反正他不在意，而我觉得没必要。

所以，老熟人就老熟人吧。关系再特别，我们也只是认识了将近二十年的老熟人而已。

*

凌晨一点了，我还在床上翻来覆去，无法入睡。

刚才帮他换衣服的时候，我看到他身上又添了许多新的伤口，有些已经结痂，有些看起来才刚出现。而这些伤口，我都没见过。

确实，这几年他有伤病都是直接找我，但大多数时候他根本就不当回事。他受过太多伤了，次数多得数不清，以至于后来他都不把程度相对较轻的伤口当创伤了。

他身上有不少伤疤和乌青，大大小小深深浅浅都有，在白皙的肌肤上显得格外刺眼。

我一点也不喜欢这些伤疤和淤青，我甚至害怕看到它们。

可他自己却毫不在意，轻松地表示这不过是傲罗这个职业的常规操作，尤其他还是队长，受伤是家常便饭一点也不奇怪。

他还曾经嫌弃我“连这点小伤口都要检查”是小题大做，气得我让他有本事下次他觉得需要治疗了也别来找我，结果他真就没来。他也没去找别的治疗师，以为自己草草处理一下也不是不可能好起来，那次要不是后来我及时发现，那黑魔法怕是要永远残留在他体内了。

愚蠢的Potter。

而我从来都拿他没办法。

*

他不知道，其实我喜欢他很久了。

我喜欢他好多好多年，从我们学生时代还是死对头的时候就开始暗恋他，久到自己都记不清这种感情究竟从何时而起。

那时候的我们完全就是两个世界的人，可我完全无法控制自己的目光被他吸引。

童年的我听着“大难不死的男孩”的故事长大，而当我终于见到他，我人生第一次感觉到了那么强烈的交友欲望。可惜11岁的我是个被父母宠坏的富家小孩，不懂得与人交往的正确方式，于是我第一次主动交友就尝到了失败的滋味。

所以，出于不甘心、报复和某些我自己也无法解释的心理，入学后我总是不断地挑衅他，想让他出丑难堪、让他意识到拒绝我是多么不明智。

——当不成朋友，那就当朋友的反义词。

在我自己的“努力”下，我的生活开始充满Potter，甚至到了一天不见他就觉得哪里出了问题的程度。

后来，等我意识到自己可能喜欢他时，这种相处模式已经无法改变了。

我不得不承认当年的自己表达好感的方式又傻又奇葩，蠢事真的没少干，天天带着几个跟班去堵他就不说了，还有诸如扮成摄魂怪吓他、游说全校佩戴“Potter Stinks”的徽章唯独自己不戴、提前半个多小时爬到树上拗造型只为等他经过时一跃而下、嘲笑他找不到舞伴可就是不敢邀请他，等等。就连看起来最正常的一次，我给他叠了个纸鹤飞过去，里面还是嘲笑他魁地奇失利的涂鸦。

当然，我也没指望过他能懂。

在我看来，喜欢上自己的死对头，应该是“Harry Potter最不可能做的事情”排行榜第一的事。

我从不觉得他能回应这份情感，所以我渐渐学会了隐藏自己内心最深的秘密。我原本打算就这么让它在心底藏一辈子的。

*

第二天早上，我顶着两个黑眼圈去见了Pansy和Blaise。

Pansy一看到我就发出了嘲笑的声音，我知道她在想什么，没好气地冲她翻了个白眼：“收起你可笑的想法Parkinson，我昨晚只是在自己家失眠了。”

她敷衍地点了点头，从包里掏出一个信封丢给我。

信封上印着Malfoy家的家徽，我就算再不情愿也只能接过来。其实我都能猜出爸爸妈妈想说些什么，无非就是那些老生常谈的东西。只不过这次他们竟然没有用吼叫信，这让我感到有点惊讶。

看完信后我更惊讶了。

我父母一改以往的立场与态度，竟然表示他们决定接受我的选择，只是仍然希望我能回家，若能把男朋友也一起带回去见见他们就更好不过。

我把目光投向坐在对面的两人，Pansy头也不抬地吃着Blaise点的甜品，而她的丈夫挠了挠头，似乎没懂我想问什么。

“别看我们，我们又不知道你爸妈写了什么。”

“那么解释一下‘Pansy说你们过得很好’是怎么回事？”

听我这么说，她叹口气，收起了那副漫不经心的样子。“我只是希望我们两个可以不要再当Malfoy家的传声筒了，这要求过分吗？”

我没法反驳她。

Pansy和Blaise是我这几年唯一还有联系的老同学，也是我从Malfoy庄园搬出来后我父母和我联系的唯一途径——他们知道我不会拒绝和这两个人见面。

距离我离开Malfoy庄园独自生活已经过去七八年了，Pansy和Blaise也当了我们七八年的传声筒。

外界都以为我是因为非要当治疗师而不想继承家业才和他们闹翻，其实这根本不是主要原因，直接导致我们几乎决裂的原因是我的性//取向。

和有名望的纯血家族联姻是Malfoy家族一直以来的传统，他们当然不会允许在我这里断了血脉。即使在魔法界同性巫师伴侣们想要个孩子完全不是问题，这样的家庭也很多，他们还是不能接受。

我本没有打算那么早就跟他们出柜，可他们从我刚满20岁起就不停地让我去和纯血女巫见面，后来我实在是无法忍受，干脆就挑明了自己的取向。

结果是可想而知的。不过我并没有太多后悔，说实话我早就厌倦了日复一日待在巨大却毫无生气的庄园里，除了一开始有点不适应外，现在的生活一切都比以前好太多了。

他们似乎拿我没辙，便每隔一阵子就托人带口信过来，这么多年都换汤不换药，无非就是希望我有一日能迷途知返。而我的回复也从来没变过。

可父母终究是希望孩子过得幸福的吧，我想，甚至我的父母也逃不过这条定律。七八年的拉锯后，他们终于松了口。信上的字是我妈妈的笔迹，至于我爸爸，他能同意这件事已经很神奇了，尽管我能从他的签名上看出他有多不情愿。我面对母亲恳切的言辞与父亲表示认同的落款，心里不由的五味杂陈。

不管怎么说我还是他们的孩子，这么多年一点也不想念他们是不可能的，不想得到他们的认同也是在说谎。

然而，他们说希望我带男朋友回去，可我都不能算有男朋友。

Pansy似乎看出了我在想什么，哼了一声道：“你还是不打算和他表白啊？”

我挑挑眉表示默认。

“怂包。”她撇嘴。

这话她说了不知道第几遍了，我懒得理她。

***

毕业后再次碰到他是意料之外的事。

我本没想过还能和他有交集，然而我们不仅再次有了联系，见面还越来越频繁，关系也改变了不少，最后甚至滚上了床。

这种事放在我十几岁的时候是想都不敢想的。可我现在不仅能经常睡他，还能在他家过夜、和他一起出门、一起过假期。如果这是个梦的话，未免也太长太美好了。

可即使到这个地步，我依然不敢说爱他。

因为我太害怕失去他。

我们第一次滚上床的第二天，我醒的比他早，对着他布满红痕的身体心里七上八下，仿佛即将迎来人生中最重要的审判。没想到他醒后一脸无所谓的神情，一句“要不要再来一次”就堵回了我闷在喉口的所有话。

他会像只乖顺的小猫一样窝在我怀里睡觉，会主动黏上来要求身体的交合，但他从不和别人说起我，也从不推拒别人介绍来的相亲对象。

很显然，他并不爱我。

他似乎对爱情毫不在意，认为这种东西遥远而不可及，只是一个缥缈的概念。他觉得自己并不需要爱情。我是傲罗队长，这种高风险职业不结婚也罢，他总是这么说。

只是他选择性忽略了傲罗司大部分人还是有家室的这个事实。可能他只是并不想要那样的生活吧。

他不爱我，也不爱任何人（爱情意义上），可他不介意和我待在一块，过着几乎是半同居的生活。

我很自私，我只希望能待在他身边，即使无法从身到心完完全全地拥有他，我也不在乎。毕竟，有多少人能拥有“你就在我身边”呢？

所以，既然他只想要维持现状，那我就依他。

我害怕说爱他会吓跑他，所以我从来都不敢表露自己内心的真实想法。

我只敢偷偷地爱他，把爱意深藏在平日里寡情的假面之下。

我把他的排班表背得滚瓜烂熟，在他休假的日子里陪他一起出门；他家里没有家养小精灵，我就去学做简单的他喜欢的食物，在天冷的时候给粗心大意的他加衣服；交//欢的时候总是尽量小心翼翼地不碰到他身上的各种伤痕和淤青，然后在他熟睡过去后，悄悄给他治疗那些他自己并不在意的伤口……

我把私心藏在最小的细节里，像是衣柜里逐渐无法分清彼此的两人的衣物，双方家里两人份的生活用具，还有我故意留在他家的同款须后水。

我爱他，寄情于凌晨三点的月，暧昧光影下的轮廓，安睡时无声的吐息，落笔时缱绻的字里行间。

他早就住进了我心底，只是他永远不会知道。

*

唯一控制不住的，是已经被我极力抑制的占有欲。每次我知道他又在他的万事通妈妈和红毛鼬鼠爸爸的安排下去相亲了后，那种嫉妒心作祟又不能光明正大地吃醋的感觉真的很糟糕。

每当那种时候，我总是无法自持地想要把他彻底占为己有，藏起来永远不给别人看。但那是不可能的，我唯一能做的只有通过身体上的联结来确认这种虚假的“拥有感”，通过格外激烈的交合折磨他、占有他，让他的大脑除了我什么也想不了。

次日醒来我总会后悔，后悔不该对他那么粗暴，只顾一味地发泄自己的情绪，可到了下一次却还是无法控制自己，同样的事依然会发生。

*

我总是提醒自己不要期望什么，但时间久了，本来已经被压到最底下的一些念头，随着他无心的滋润，又会悄无声息地往上钻，想要萌芽。

他的表现真的很容易让人浮想联翩。甚至，如果不明说的话，别人压根不会相信我们其实并不是一对。

非常偶尔的，我会怀有那么一丝丝希望，也许这么些年过来，他也渐渐喜欢上我了呢。

他会在回家时看到我和桌上的饭菜时露出欣喜的表情，看向我的眼神越来越像是依恋与信任，他也会因为讨厌我应酬时在大衣上沾染的香水味而拒绝我的靠近，但却完全不排斥我身上的男香味。

也许他真的有点点喜欢我了呢？

可我并不确定，在这件事上我完全没底。

我只敢用许许多多的亲吻去试探他，又或者只是借机发泄一下满溢出来的无处盛放的喜爱。

我喜欢吻他，多少次都不会厌烦，每一次都带着不可言说的喜悦与幸福。

他从不拒绝我的亲吻，我不知道他会不会发现我的小心思——我的亲吻并不只是性//事的前奏，更多时候，只是想借此来传达那些小心翼翼的隐秘情感啊。

我害怕却又隐隐希望着他能读懂我的想法。

你知道吗，我其实好爱你的。

***

他三十岁生日的前几天，我收到了Pansy的邀约。

这一次，她并不是来送我父母的消息的，而是邀请我去参加一个派对——为了庆祝Zabini夫妇喜得贵子。

“恭喜。”我收下邀请函，翘着腿喝起了火焰威士忌。

“你还打算一个人来吗？”

“不然呢？”

她唉了一声，托着腮问我：“你真的没考虑过结婚的事？不结婚好歹也处个对象呗。”

我知道她意有所指。说实话我怎么可能没想过，我是不想联姻不想恋爱，但那只是针对别人，至于他——我做梦都想跟他恋爱跟他结婚好吗。

她见我不说话，便第N+1次露出了不耐烦又恨铁不成钢的表情——每次她这种样子的时候说的话主题都只有一个——“你他妈能不能动动你金贵的脑子好好想一想啊，Malfoy大少爷？就你跟我描述的Potter的表现，他要是不喜欢你才见了鬼。”

而她会有机会说这么多遍，就是因为我从来没信过。

“我真的搞不懂你这种从来都自负得不得了的家伙，为什么一碰到感情问题就自卑到地底下去了。”

我想反驳她，却又悲哀地发现她说的是事实。

“我不信你不知道，你那心上人其实在感情方面迟钝得要命。我和他并不熟，几乎所有的信息都来源于你不间断的Potter小课堂似的叨叨，但我也能看出来他是真的很迟钝，迟钝到家的那种，没人开导他的话很可能连自己到底怎么想的都不知道。”

“你觉得他不喜欢你，说不准他是因为根本没发现自己其实喜欢你呢？”

“别那么看我，这是女人的直觉——你就说情感方面的问题我什么时候看错过？”

“我当初也说不想结婚不想成家，现在都怀孕了，那你呢？你骗不了我，更骗不了自己的心。现在你爸妈都松口了，你难道真不打算尝试一次么？”

“你既然敢爱一个格兰芬多爱那么多年，那麻烦也学点他们的所谓勇气来好么。”

*

自从和他开始了这种暧昧不清的关系后，我第一次有了很强烈的想要更进一步的念头。

不止是因为Pansy的那番话和来自我父母的退让，最主要的转折点还是来自于他。

那是我30岁生日的夜晚，他送给我的生日礼物就是他自己，由着我换着法子折腾到大半夜，直到他筋疲力尽，汗涔涔地趴在床上连动都不想动。

他侧着头看我，眼里除了睡意还透着笑意，我心下一动，便开口问他，以后的生日，你都陪我过，行不行？

他眯着眼睛笑，看起来已经快睡着了。

为什么不行？情//事过后他的声音格外软糯，就怕你再过几十年就没这力气折腾我咯，他说。说完还咯咯笑。

就像猫爪子挠在棉花糖上，又痒又甜。

我的心脏狂跳起来，还想趁着冲动再问几个问题，凑近却发现他已经睡着了。

他安静的睡颜让我莫名松了口气。

只那一句话已经足够我失眠整整一个晚上了。

*

那天我回到家时他已经在我床上睡着了，棉被被踢到床脚，身上什么也没盖。

我帮他盖好被子，又施了个保暖咒。

我坐在床边盯着他后脑勺上乱糟糟的黑发出神，满腹心事不知说与谁听。

也许顺其自然才是最好的选择。

*

很快，离他迈入三十代也只剩下没几个小时了。

我低下头吻他，从额头上那道伤疤到那双绿眼睛再辗转到柔软的嘴唇，接着又沿着光洁的颈侧吻到精实的胸脯，停留片刻后继续一路向下。

我把他全身都吻了个遍，而他已经浑身都软成一滩水，近乎神智不清。

7月31日零点的钟声敲响时，我俯下身在他耳边说生日快乐，在心里为自己是第一个祝福他的人而感到小小的得意与满足。

他突然就笑了，一边说着其实每年都这么过生日挺无聊的，一边翻身坐到我身上。

他真的很漂亮，我即使看过无数次也忍不住要在目光扫过胴体时再次感叹。

他就那样带着出自我的一圈暧昧印记坐在我腰上，肌肤上细密的汗珠让他的裸//露的躯体显得更加性//感，那双摄人心魄的绿眼睛俯视着我，瞳仁像雨后天晴的森林一样清明。

“不过，我喜欢。”

他的笑容不掺一丝杂质，纯净得像是天使。

而他已经很久很久没有这么笑过了。

那一刻，我就想，无论如何我也要得到他。

我要在明面上爱他，要他成为我真正的爱人。

***

创造出一个我和他新的纪念日是件很艰难的事情。

当我说要带他出去玩时，他没什么特别的反应，甚至有点兴致缺缺。

我想起我们为数不多的几次出游，前两次好像是去了巴黎和挪威。

巴黎是浪漫之都，我带他去了所有情人们常去的地点，而他只是对景点和美食感兴趣，什么罗曼蒂克氛围都与他无关。他是真的很迟钝，我早就知道这一点，所以也毫不避讳地在塞纳河边挂满爱情锁的桥上留下了我的锁——反正他不会知道那上面写了他的名字。

挪威则是另一种风情了。北欧美丽的自然风光令人赞叹，我和他也不例外。只是那儿的天气实在太冷，才玩了一天他就说不想出门了，于是我们就在房间里待了三四天，其中大半时间还是在床上度过的。

这简直跟不出门旅游没两样，他后来说。也不知道是谁提出窝在室内的要求的呢，我说，而他给我的回应是一个白眼。

话是这么说，但当他看到眼前湛蓝的海面、金黄的沙滩和低矮山丘上重重叠叠的白房子时，眼睛果然还是亮了起来。

圣托里尼岛，全世界最著名的爱情圣地之一，无论是魔法届还是麻瓜届，每年都有无数人来这里举办婚礼。

我曾看到过他翻着一本爱琴海周边群岛画册时向往的神情，带他来这里果然没有错。

白天我们逛了逛附近的小镇，他尝了当地最有名的食物“皮塔”，逗弄街上慵懒的狗狗和辛勤的小毛驴，拉着我在蜿蜒曲折的小巷中穿行，在杂货铺前驻足，好奇地摆弄那些看起来稀奇古怪的手工艺品。

下午两三点的时候他终于玩累了，拖着我回了酒店，把衣服一脱就投入了大露台上泳池的怀抱。

我本来并没有下水的打算，只想在泳池旁的遮阳伞下躺到傍晚。结果他趁我不注意把我整个人拉进了水里，还在我呛水的时候在一旁疯狂地大笑。

这家伙精力怎么这么好？刚刚那累得不行的样子是假的吧？

——好吧，我忘了他可是天天出外勤的傲罗队长。

我把湿透的衬衫脱下来扔到岸边的椅子上，他在旁边笑嘻嘻地看，等我转过身便黏了上来。

他把我压在池壁上亲吻，整个人都挂在我身上。我伸出手搂住他，带着他沉入池底。

在泳池里做爱的感觉很奇妙，全身上下又湿又滑像鱼一样，时不时有种淹没沉底的窒息感，仿佛这便是末日来临前最后的欢愉快感。

水下性事结束后他倒是真的累了，一粘到床立刻就睡了过去。

我也挺累的，但因为即将到来的重要事情，我紧张得完全放松不下来。

我打算向他求婚。

没错，跳过恋爱的步骤直接结婚。

可他到底会不会答应，我心里根本没底。

为了这次的“放手一搏”，我请了我自己的几个好朋友过来，甚至还破天荒去找了Granger和Weasley。

当我找到他们并说明来意，Weasley家的那小子满脸吃了屎一样的表情——这让我多少感到有些得意，而他的妻子的脸上则混合着震惊和某种程度上的了然。

“难怪他总是对任何人都提不起兴趣，原来是因为你！你这个，这个……”他的红毛鼬鼠爸爸语无伦次。

“我一直怀疑他其实早就找到那个和别人都不一样的人了，但真没想到会是你。”万事通妈妈表情复杂，“不过仔细想想也不是没有端倪……”

“Harry愿意长时间和你这么亲近，本身已经说明了一些问题。”她若有所思，“我觉得他可能是真的喜欢你，只是自己意识不到。”

“我们一直希望他能找到真心对他好的另一半，能有个人陪着他，看起来你勉强及格了。”

“去吧，总有人要先迈出那一步的。这一次我们支持你，Malfoy。”Granger无视他丈夫的抗议答应了我的请求。

这算是过了亲朋好友的关了。而我头一次那么希望他们说的都是真的。

*

傍晚伴随着伊亚小镇“世上最美的夕阳”来临了。

我把他叫起来说带他去看夕阳，他睡得朦朦胧胧的还有点不情愿。一路走走停停，等我们走到海边时太阳都快彻底沉入海平面之下了。

这儿日落时分的景色确实无愧于“世界最美”的称号，金黄的余晖照映在白墙蓝顶和大风车上，渲染出柔软的轮廓，远处的天边粉紫色的晚霞横亘在水天之间，宛若仙境。

近海面上渐渐出现了稀疏的闪亮光点，用魔法投射出的画面开始在海面上显现，从金色飞贼到魔药课的坩埚，从我的幼稚挑衅到他的笑颜，我们的学生时代一点一点地在眼前铺开来，旧时的记忆隔着岁月涌上来。

他惊讶地转头看向我。

这里的每一帧画面，都是从我自己的记忆中提取出来还原的。我看着那些画面也有些感慨，“我们认识马上就要二十年了，时间过得真快，不是吗？”

他眨眨眼，看起来仍然不明所以。

我努力忽视自己快到爆炸的心跳，“你也许不知道，但我从第一次见面起就一直在注视着你。”

从十一岁到三十岁，从未改变。

“后来我发现自己无法忍受看不见你的日子……”

于是我知道自己完了。

“但我很幸运，这些年来我一直可以毫无障碍地接近你，拥抱你，许多时候我都怀疑自己只是在做梦。”

假如是梦，那我宁愿永远不醒来。

“我不喜欢矫情，但是——你对我来说，就像空气一样，必不可少。”

我已经不敢去看他的表情，只能尽力让自己的声音不要颤抖：“你知道我一直都没有那么勇敢，但我终于还是决定试一试……”

海面上的光点逐渐消失，一批带着魔法的发光纸鹤缓缓入场，凌空浮在海面上移动着拼成了一行字。

我偷偷用余光去看他，他正目不转睛地盯着海面，表情神秘莫测。

那一定是我这辈子最紧张的时刻，我几乎忘了呼吸，手脚都要发凉。

他终于再次转过头来面对我。

“我一直以为你并不真的爱我。”他说，眼里的惊讶仍没散去，“因此我也搞不清自己到底怎么想的。”

我提着一口气等他的下文。

他歪歪头：“你说我对你来说必不可少，其实，我也离不开你。”

他偏头去看海面上浮动着的字，盯着一只只纸鹤不知道想到了什么，突然噗嗤一下笑出了声。

Marry me please, dear Harry.

“所以，我想我该答应你？”

他把手伸到我面前，而我被这突如其来的幸福冲昏了头脑，像个傻子一样愣在那。

“嘿，你没有戒指的吗？”他瞪着眼睛，脸红红的，“这么不合格的求婚我能反悔吗？！”

我这才如梦初醒般拿出口袋里的小盒子，可还不等我打开，我们的朋友们便出现了，他们从各个藏身的地方跑了出来，欢呼着围着我们鼓起掌来。不止是我们各自最亲近的那四个人，还有许多别的他的好友，大概都是Weasley夫妇叫来的。

他瞪着眼睛震惊地盯着眼前的人们，半天才想起来结结巴巴地和朋友们一一打招呼，还没到一半突然就停了，转而狠狠在我肩膀上捶了一拳：“心机鬼马尔福！为什么不早说他们都在啊！”

“就是为了给你个惊喜啊。”我用手掌包住他的拳头，把他拉进怀里，引来一片起哄声。

他一时被堵得说不出话，双颊上的红晕愈发深了，连脖子都染上了玫瑰色。

我只觉得心脏都要被他融化了，一边凑过去吻他一边把之前被遗忘的戒指推到他无名指的指根。

他笑着勾住我的脖子回吻，戴着戒指的手与我十指相扣，亲密无间。

今夜注定会是我人生中最难忘的时刻，因为——

他是全世界的珍宝，而我终于真正拥有了他。

FIN

Pansy：我就说我从来没错过吧，huh？  
Draco：行行行你最厉害。想要什么谢礼？  
【以下省略清单1000字】

Ron：呜呜呜Harry你怎么会喜欢他啊，而且你竟然都不告诉我们……  
Hermione：儿大不由娘（bushi）……不管怎么说，祝你们幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
